1. Field
The present disclosure relates to a composite anode active material, an anode including the composite, a lithium secondary battery including the anode, and a method of preparing the composite.
2. Description of the Related Art
In general, graphite has a specific capacity of about 360 milliampere-hours per gram (mAh/g), while silicon has a specific capacity of about 3600 mAh/g, which is about 10 times greater than that of graphite. Thus, there is potential for silicon as a next generation anode active material. Nevertheless, there is a need for improved lithium secondary batteries including silicon as an anode active material.